Of Silenced Fangs and Family
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Vaesha is forced to kill her Dark Family in order to purge the Traitor of the Dark Brotherhood. When the painful task is done she rejects Lucien's offer to be his Silencer, living a life of a renegade. Until she is approached by Lucien in the middle of the Night once more, but not for recruiting, but for her help to find the traitor and to clear his name. Please R
1. Prologue: The Silenced Family

Vaesha leaned against a pillar in fort Farragut, watching Lucien Lachance pace around with a gloved hand to his chin. He stopped and faced her, his expression blank, but Vaesha could sense the emotions he tried to hide.

"…Everyone inside the Sanctuary must die!" Lucien said in a low voice.

Vaesha had spaced out and didn't catch what Lucien had said before; she looked at him with adrenalin running through her veins, her heart pounding.

"Ocheeva, Vincente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gorgon Gol-Bolmog, Talaendril, M'raaj-Dar, and Teinaava. All these family members must die." Lucien continued.

"B-But… I don't want to kill them… They are my family… And the only other Vampire I know, who can give me guidance to my new life is a part of that…" Vaesha stuttered with fear.

Lucien spun around in-humanly fast and grabbed her jaw, rage burning in his eyes,

"Do it Silencer! You are no longer bound by the five tenets or a part of that family! You will kill them or evoke the Wrath of Sithis!" Lucien snapped as he gripped her jaw hard.

Vaesha grabbed Lucien's wrist and pried his hand from her jaw, hissing at him in anger and pain.

"Remember, no Sanctuary is deemed safe until the Rite of Purification is complete," Lucien said as Vaesha stormed away.

* * *

Vaesha left the lair of Lucien Lachance with horror in her eyes. She waited for hours before finally going to Cheydinhal with her dagger, Sufferthorn, a bonus given to her when she became a Slayer of the Brotherhood in hand. She entered through the main entrance of the Sanctuary; all her family members were asleep... except the giver of the Dark Gift... Vincente Valtieri whom walked passed her to leave the Sanctuary. The fledgling vampire walked into the living quarters, one by one her family members slain. She went after Ocheeva, giving her the poisoned apple before going to Vincente's room to wait for his return. He was reading at the small table, fresh blood dripping down his chin, he wiped it away before giving her a smile,

"You are like a dark gift from the Night Mother herself, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Vincente..." she murmured before cutting the side of his neck with her blade. Normally it wouldn't harm him, but before she entered his room, she had rubbed some garlic on the blade.

Vincente seized up from the Garlic entering his bloodstream. Vaesha didn't match his horrified gaze as she sent a ball of fire at him, killing her Dark Brother, gift giver, and friend. Before leaving to return to Lucien, she took Vincente's gold amulet from his still corpse and broke into a run.

* * *

Vaesha entered Fort Farragut with her head hanging low, Lucien looked up from a book he was reading, his nose wrinkled as he picked up the scent of garlic.

"The Rite of Purification is complete… Well done Silencer," Lucien said in a low tone.

Vaesha didn't acknowledge the Speaker; she bit her lip with one of her fangs as she kept her gaze from him.

"I have already explained to you what the speakers represent in the Black hand, but I will explain it once more, lest you forgotten," Lucien said in a bored voice.

Vaesha sighed and looked to her hands, the blood of her family members was long gone… but she could still see it dripping from her hands.

"There is one listener and four speakers, four fingers and a thumb. But each speaker has a silencer, just like every finger having a nail, talon, or claw…" Lucien trailed on.

"I refuse to be your tool Lucien!" Vaesha snapped with a hiss.

Rage suddenly overwhelmed her. She lost a family because of his orders. She drew her Blade of Woe, the dagger he gave her when she first joined and dropped it at his feet. Clattering on the stone and echoing down the vacant halls of the fort.

"You can't stop being a murder, even if you leave the Brotherhood, you will still kill to survive as a vampire! And when you do, the Black Hand will find you!" Lucien growled as Vaesha climbed a rope latter.

"I never killed for my food, I only took enough to sustain my hunger," Vaesha said before leaving Fort Farragut for good.


	2. Chapter 1: Vincente and Vampirism

This is just to set up Vaesha's character, that's why it is in her PoV. Enjoy

* * *

**Cheydinhal Sanctuary, 8 months previous:**

I returned home after 2 weeks out completing three contracts given to me by Vincente to carry out. I was surprised to see him standing by a table near the door to the living quarters of the sanctuary and not in his room reading like he usually is.

He heaved a heavy sigh and was mumbling something incoherently as I approached him; he held a bottle with rose colored glass in one hand and a goblet in the other.

"Dark brother, I have completed the contracts," I announced.

Vincente turned and smiled, the tips of his fangs showing,

"Well done, and I heard that you did what the bonus required, after you finish eating with our other family members, come see me for your rewards," Vincente replied as he pours the bottle's contents into the goblet.

"What is that?" I asked before heading into the living quarters.

"My dinner; Antoinetta cooked tonight and I don't want to risk coming into contact with garlic…" Vincente replied before placing the goblet to his lips and gulping down its contents.

Vincente was allergic to garlic, unlike the others of his kind. He refused to eat any of Antoinetta's food to keep himself from having a reaction. I had found this out 2 months ago by reading a note for Ocheeva left on his desk while waiting for him to return from feeding.

"I think I'm going to pass dinner tonight, I still have some food left over from my journey to tie me over," I answered feeling my stomach turn sour from the thought of eating another one of Antoinetta's experimental dishes.

* * *

After everyone had finished dinner, I made my way to Vincente's room for my rewards; he was reading when I entered, the table he sat at held three fat pouches and a ring.

"Gaston Tussaud is dead, and your other two side contracts from within the Imperial city are completed well within the boundaries of the bonus," He said without taking his red eyes from his reading.

After a few seconds, he placed a finger on the page and closed the book, saving his place as he pushed the pouches of gold and the ring towards me.

"The ring has a special enchantment on it that should help you in your future contracts," Vincente explained as he reopened his book.

"I'm guessing there are no other contracts at the moment?" I asked with the pouches in my arms and ring on my finger.

"Eager aren't you," Vincente chuckled "I'm afraid not at the moment, in the mean time you should rest while I arrange another one for you. Check back in a few days," Vincente replied as he turned a page in his book.

"Thank you, brother," I muttered as I turned to leave.

"May Sithis watch over you, child" Vincente mumbled almost too soft for her to hear; clearly he was engrossed into his reading.

* * *

I always dreaded dark tunnels, ever since I escaped with the late Emperor Uriel Septim; but I had a contract to fulfill, ironically, the dark elf who teased me the day I was jailed and escaped was my target. It was like Sithis granted my wish; the annoying dark elf tormented me for hours until the Emperor arrived with his escort of blades to escape the Imperial City.

As I stalked through the shadows of the passage way, I kept hearing the voices of the Emperor and his bodyguards, even the voices of the assassin's as the jumped from their hiding spots to attempt to kill the ruler of Tamriel. The assassin's eventually succeeded, but that was because they boxed us in and forced us into a room where a secret passage hid an assassin. I wasn't the only prisoner to escape; I shared my cell with an Imperial thief named Gabriel. He was given the Amulet of Kings by Uriel Septim to bring to someplace safe. I only returned to Cheydinhal to return to my duties as a Mystic.

Voices brought my attention back to the present; I was nearing the secret entrance to the Imperial prison. I easily recognized Valen Dreth's voice; he was just as I remembered him. I stayed hidden until the guard speaking with Valen was gone. Valen took notice of me sneaking into the prison; he seemed to remember me,

"So the stuck-up harlot returns," he sneered from the darkness of his cell.

That was one of the names he called me the day I was falsely imprisoned with Gabriel. The Imperial watch thought I was his partner in crime, but really I was just shopping for spells when we bumped into each other, getting our items mixed up.

"This stuck-up harlot has something for you Valen, I'm sure you will enjoy it!" I hissed, unlocking his cell and drawing my favored dagger, Sufferthorn, a bonus from Vincente for staging an accidental death without killing the target's manservant.

For once, the crazed Dunmer had fear in his eyes. He backed to the corner of his cell, he attempted to shield himself from my fast approaching form, before he could utter an alarm; I struck his heart with my dagger. His frail form crumbled to the ground, blood spilling from his wound.

"Good riddance," I hissed before spitting on his corpse.

I cast an invisibility spell before climbing the stairs out of the prison, in case the guards would raise an alarm.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have no more contracts for you, dear sister," Vincente said as I waited for him to offer another. I had just staged a fake assassination for a man in Chorrol who was deep in debt with some questionable people.

"Not even a small one, where I am sent to kill a renegade dark sibling or a drunkard in a small village who owes a lot of gold to a certain group?" I asked,

Vincente sighed and closed the book he was reading, after a few seconds of silence he rose and stood an arm's length from me.

"Ocheeva will handle your contract from here on, But I do have an offer for you," Vincente said with a slight smile.

Vincente was nearly a foot taller than me, but it seemed he was like a giant as I looked up to him,

"As you know I was stricken with Vampirism on an expedition to Vvardenfell, I am willing to pass on the dark gift to you, making you a hunter of the night, and us kin," Vincente explained.

The thought of becoming a vampire never sat long on my mind, I was too involved in my contracts to even worry. But now that I am free of them for the moment, it truly piqued my interest. Being a vampire would be useful; having increased senses could help me in future contracts. But the thought of regularly feeding in order to survive in daylight worried me.

"If I become a Vampire, where would I find blood? I almost never see you leave the sanctuary for food unless you have no more bottles of blood to drink," I stated.

Vincente thought for a moment,

"Perhaps a sleeping beggar or someone you know that lives nearby?" Vincente questioned "I always charmed the Cheydinhal guards or the wandering drunk heading home from the taverns for my food…" Vincente added.

"I guess I would have to figure that out once I am a vampire," I replied.

"Then you accept the dark gift?" Vincente asked in an astonished voice.

I smiled and nodded; Vincente rolled up the sleeves of his ebony shirt before moving the hair hiding my neck. I gulped heavily as his fangs neared my skin. Before I knew it I was growing weak from blood loss, Vincente had to support me to keep me from tumbling to the ground.

When he finished passing on the vampiric gift, I swayed as if I were drunk off of strong mead. Vincente guided me over to a chair before I fell flat on my back or face.

"Let me know when you are level headed before I guide you to the living quarters," Vincente said picking up his book.

"Am I a vampire yet?" I asked weakly.

Vincente chuckled,

"No, not yet, the dark gift takes three days to settle, on the final day you must sleep so your body to go under the changes from mortal to Vampire. When you awaken, we will truly be kin," Vincente explained.

I nodded before my blood loss made me black out.


	3. Chapter 2: Lachance's Letter and Fangs

**Cheydinhal Sanctuary 2 days after receiving the Dark Gift:**

My neck was sore from Vincente's bite, the wound tried to heal, but vampire disease known as Porphyric Hemophilia, prevented it until I was fully a vampire. I tried my best to resist the temptation to scratch the bite mark. Every time the temptation overwhelmed me, the bite would burn, causing me to cry in pain.

I was plagued by Nightmares whenever I slept as the disease spread through my body; they were terrifying, feeling so very real. I also felt thirsty all the time, I don't know if it was a thirst for water, or blood. Vincente had told Ocheeva about my decision to become a vampire, earning me a few days break from my contracts while I transformed and grew used to my new immortal life.

I felt my eyes grow heavy from my lack of sleep. I wanted to fight against the urge to sleep not wanting another nightmare, but my mind's desire to sleep was too powerful. As soon as my eyelids shut, I was taken into a nightmare, this time I was surrounded by trees, and looking down to a crimson pool.

* * *

"Wake up, dear sister…" a voice nudged at me.

I eased one eye open and saw Talaendril looking down at me; the Bosmer looked at me in worry before I fully sat up, wide awake and very thirsty.

"What is it…?" I asked with a scratchy voice.

Talaendril helped me stand before wrapping an arm around my shoulder,

"Vincente said he wants to speak with you, and I am supposed to help you to him," Talaendril replied as she started to guide me from the living quarters.

"You do realize I'm still in my sleeping attire?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

Talaendril paused and took notice of me wearing a long white shirt reaching the middle of my thighs.

"Oh… right, it would be best for you to dress first…" Talaendril mused.

Talaendril released me from her grasp, I stumbled a little, but I finally made it over to my armor stand. I pulled the Dark brotherhood's issued armor over my sleeping shirt, tucking its ends into the dark leather pants before fastening the buckles of the chest portion. Once I had buckled the final buckle of my boots, Talaendril grabbed hold of my elbow, yanking me out of the living quarters.

* * *

"I thought you didn't have any more contracts for me, brother" I said as I walked into Vincente's room. He was browsing his bookshelf, with his back turned, but I could sense him smiling at my comment.

"Ah, I had thought you would never wake. But no, this is not a contract, it is different," Vincente said in an amused tone. He looked over his shoulder and nodded, "You are a vampire now, and I thought that I should teach you the basics…" He added.

I leaned against the doorframe of his room, my arms crossed and confusion in my face.

"What do you mean 'teach me the basics'?" I asked.

Vincente sighed before turning to face me, he mimicked my stance as he leaned against the table he always sat at when reading.

"Do you know how to use your vampiric gifts?" Vincente asked; his red eyes bright with what seemed to be amusement. I shrugged "Do you know when to feed and when to stop feeding?"

"I thought that all comes naturally…" I confessed.

Vincente sighed before motioning me to follow; we walked up the corridor leading away from his room to the main hall of the Sanctuary.

"When the sunsets, I will take you to go feed, get your body used to your main source of food. But for now I will teach you your new vampiric powers," Vincente explained as he pushed open the door to the training room.

* * *

"Curse this contract and its need for discretion!" I cursed to myself in a low whisper.

I had to switch the medicine of the sick warlord, and for my bonus I can't be seen and the man, Roderick must die by poisoning. But as I sat in the darkest corner of this fort, waiting for a patrolling guard to move, I began to think that maybe I should take Gogron's advice and forfeit the bonus.

I wasn't skilled with the bow, and the guard in my way moved when I had just fired my last arrow. I wasn't a skilled thief either, before I could even pickpocket the key to get to my target, I would be spotted. Even as a fledgling vampire, this was a contract that wasn't easy as the others.

After waiting for what felt an eternity, I rose from my hiding spot and started stalking towards the guard, the invisibility spell on my thoughts in case the guard started moving towards me. I was almost close enough to pick the guard's pocket when another guard turned down the hall, spotting me.

I swore under my breath and drew Sufferthorn, The bodyguards were well trained. I used my vampiric agility to dodge their heavy two-handed weapons before slicing forward with my dagger, placing Sufferthorn's enchantment on them, draining their life and strength to pick up their weapons. I slashed again once the bodyguards were too weak to raise their arms higher than their waist. I grabbed their heads and made a quick twist, breaking their necks, leaving them dead. I forfeited my bonus, but it was just a trinket or piece of armor that I most likely didn't need.

I fished through their pockets for a key, and was soon rewarded; I dropped the poison by their feet and made my way to slay Roderick.

* * *

I returned to Ocheeva after my most recent contract, killing the thorn in the Dark Brotherhood's side, Adamus Phillida, a retired Imperial Watch Captain. Ocheeva gave me a slight smile at my return, but her attention turned back a letter in her hands.

"Well done on your contract dear sister, maybe the Dark Brotherhood will finally get some peace from the Imperial Watch…" She said as she returned her gaze to me.

"He deserved to die…" I replied, sitting in a chair across from her "Any more contracts for me to fulfill?" I asked.

Ocheeva shook her head and handed me the letter that was in her hands, it bore the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood, the black handprint representing the ruling council called the Black Hand.

"A courier came by and told me to give this to you; it is from our speaker, Lucien Lachance. I was told that it was for your eyes only, and that before you do any more contracts, you had to do whatever Lucien is asking of you," Ocheeva explained.

I nodded and rose from the chair, making my way to the living quarters to read the letter. But I ended up stopping the main hall to read it, my curiosity getting the best of me for what Lucien had to offer.

_'Eliminator,_

_ You have served the Dark Brotherhood well in the short time you have been with us. Indeed, the rate of your advancement has been rather remarkable. Now the Black Hand itself is in need of your abilities._

_ You must proceed with haste to my private refuge in the ruins of Fort Farragut, located in the forest northeast of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. When you arrive, we will discuss the nature of your special assignment._

_ I cannot stress to you enough the importance of your swift arrival at Fort Farragut. There are unseen powers working to unravel the very fabric of the Dark Brotherhood. The Black Hand is counting on you to prevent this disaster._

_ Do not share the contents to this message to anyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, including Ocheeva, and make no mention of your journey to Fort Farragut! Also, be warned—my refuge within Fort Farragut is guarded by denizens who will attack any interloper on sight. Get through these rotting sentinels and you will surely have earned the right to visit my private sanctum._

_ -Lucien Lachance '_

I closed the letter and tucked it into pocket. I wondered at the secrecy of this assignment, as I climbed up the secret entrance out of the Sanctuary. I also felt a terrible pain in my gut that something I was going to regret was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

**T**he first part wasn't suppose to be so long, but I got really inspired and just had to type it out XD

* * *

**2 weeks after the Cheydinhal Purification:**

Something wasn't right, the Sanctuary that I called home for so long, was as I never purified it. The Dark Guardian patrolled around with his rust sword dragging on the stone, Teinaava was sitting in the corner near the living quarters reading, and M'raaj-Dar was walking out of the training room with the usual scowl on his face.

I took a few steps forward, feeling my conscious screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I walked down the dark corridor, passed Ocheeva's room until I was standing in front of the old wooden door of Vincente's room. They creaked open as I reached out to touch them, Vincente was within, standing in the center of his room, back turned to me, alive… not dead.

His hair wasn't in the usual loose ponytail it was loose and hanging free down his back, but he was wearing the same clothing he always wore… but why did I feel like he was different? My answer came to me, as he turned, to acknowledge my presence, I saw not the crimson eyes and pale wrinkled skin, but soft grey-blue eyes and skin smooth as an infant.

"Ah, Vaesha, you have returned, we have been waiting for you!" Vincente said with a juvenile voice, not his usual elegant vampiric one.

Did I die? Was this the void, or my dream within Aetherius? I couldn't tell, Vincente wasn't a vampire, he was a human again, and my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Come with me, there is something the family would like to show you," Vincente said grabbing my wrist and guiding me out of his room.

"What? Vincente, how are you alive, and human!?" I asked frantically.

Vincente paused and looked at me with a look of confusion,

"What do you mean, Vaesha…? I have always been human, you have been a vampire for three-hundred years, and been here for only two-hundred and you are the only vampire in the sanctuary, you once offered me the gift to become like you," Vincente replied.

"No, I you were a vampire for three-hundred years and part of this sanctuary for two-hundred years, I was human, you offered me the dark gift and I accepted, making me a vampire," I replied.

"You should feed regularly; you are starting to become delusional…" Vincente commented.

"B-But the garlic and the fire spell…" I stammered in confusion as my head started to hurt.

"Oh right, you must be reacting to the garlic, Antoinetta didn't know you were returning today and made an excellent dish for dinner, but she didn't go easy on the garlic.

"What…? Antoinetta can't cook, you always hated her cooking because she always used garlic, you even wrote a note to Ocheeva to have her stop or you would drain her of some blood as a warning…" I replied, pulling my arm free.

"What are you talking about, Antoinetta is the best cook this sanctuary had, Gogron was the terrible cook," Vincente asked, now looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I am confused, all of you, this Sanctuary is suppose to be empty, I was sent by Lucien Lachance to purify the sanctuary!" I snapped.

"You don't know…?" Vincente asked in a low voice.

I crossed my arms, and bit my lip with my fang, all that has happened was all too confusing and I couldn't comprehend it all.

"Lucien became the listener after he found out the traitor, he wanted all of us to meet him in the main hall just to speak just about that," Vincente replied reaching out for my arm.

"I left the Dark brotherhood! He was a speaker and wanted me to be his talon, his silencer!" I snapped.

"Dear sister, he was a dark brother like us here in this sanctuary, you are the speaker, and this is your sanctuary…" Vincente added as he stood next to me, holding my opposite shoulder to guide me to the main hall.

All of the Cheydinhal family members were gathered in the main hall, they were all wearing the black robes of the speakers, their faces hidden in shadow. In the center was Lucien Lachance, apparently the new listener of the Black Hand, herald of the Night Mother.

"Mr. Valtieri, you finally arrived with Draecon…" Lucien said in a shadowy voice.

"Sorry for the wait listener, she was just reacting to the smell of garlic from Antoinetta's cooking…" Vincente replied.

"What in Oblivion is going on here!?" I snapped, trying to break free from Vincente.

"Hasn't Vincente told you anything?" asked Lucien with one of his dark eyebrows raised.

"What he told me is a bunch of rubbish!" I snapped "I was called by you, as a Speaker of the Black Hand to purify this sanctuary in hopes to purge the traitor, after the dreadful task was done, I returned to For Farragut to report my success. You offered me to become your Silencer, but I refused, and left," I added.

"She's been like this since she returned," Vincente said.

"Well she's right about the Black Hand ordering the purification to obliterate the traitor, but she didn't know one thing," Lucien answered.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"We found the traitor without needing the purification to take place, the traitor is, you Ms. Draecon…" Lucien replied with a dark voice.

Just as fast, all the happened before was gone, the Cheydinhal family including the "new" Listener surrounded me, caging me against a stone pillar where the banner of the Dark Brotherhood hung. Each member carried a dagger looking like the Blade of Woe. I covered my face with my arms and screamed as the first blade lunged towards me. The blade belonged to Vincente.

The last vision I saw was the Cheydinhal family staring down at me with satisfaction on their faces, before blacking out, I took notice of me hanging upside down, bleeding from numerous wounds across my body.

* * *

I shot up screaming, wide awake, breathing frantically. My hair was disheveled and matted down to my forehead. It was mid morning, the sun shining bright through a break in the thick curtains of my room.

I had returned to my home, to my real family. My husband Sabine, and our two children, a son named Loris and a daughter named Abigail. They were surprised by my return, but only Sabine took notice of my new appearance. I had explained to him that I wasn't in the Mage's Guild of Cheydinhal the entire time; I left after three months to join the Dark brotherhood after accidently killing an associate mage in practice.

Sabine was indifferent about my story, he didn't speak another word to me, and he only told our children that I needed to rest and not to be bothered. He brought me to our guest room that night to sleep; I knew he wasn't thrilled of me being a vampire.

"Vaesha…?" Sabine called.

I didn't answer him, I wanted him to come in and look at me as his wife, and not a monster. And as if he read my mind, he entered, though his face lacked emotion… I knew he was worried.

"What do you want?" I asked "You see me only as a monster…" I added with venom in my voice.

"I was only worried, I heard you scream and thought someone had tried to kill you," he replied in a low voice. He closed the door behind him and stepped forward.

"No one would be able to sneak in here and kill me, my senses are active while I sleep," I answered with my arms crossed.

Sabine sighed and sat on the space between my feet and the edge of the bed. Sadness and regret was visible in his eyes as he placed a gentle palm on blanket covering my legs.

"Why did you scream then?" He asked.

"Oh, so now you are worried about the monster that is your wife and mother of your children?" I asked with a sharp and venomous voice.

I knew that hurt Sabine, he flinched at my tone, but he treated me as a total stranger ever since I returned home.

"Fine, I will tell you… I had a nightmare, very common for a monster like me to experience when I haven't fed in a few days," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it some more…?" Sabine asked in a soft voice.

I sighed and moved my legs to dangle from the bedside before standing,

"No, you won't be able to comprehend it… But I need to go feed tonight, I want you to be there so you can use to my nature..." I answered in a strict tone.

"What about the children, who will watch over them while we are away?" Sabine asked, rising to his feet.

"I am not going far, I know where I can find a Dark elf to feed off of, we will leave at midnight…" I answered before walking over to the door.


	5. Chapter 4: The Feeding and the Memories

I am sorry for the wait for those of you who read this story... I had to think things over to think it was normal for Vaesha to do some things... Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Cheydinhal Sanctuary 3 weeks previous:**

Some may think I'm mad for doing this, but I couldn't part with my family… I sealed away some of their blood into tiny vials and enchanted them to stay sealed and protected from the harsh elements. I had saved the last family member I killed for last, the one who gave me the dark gift. As his cold blood dripped into the vial, I began to hear the whispers of my family member within my head. I pushed them away thinking it was the Daedric Lord of madness trying to make me break and become part of his kingdom of madness.

When I rose to my feet, my eyes rested on his frame, his eyes were still open and fixed in the horrified expression he held when I sent the spell at him. I reached out and closed his thin eyelids before sealing the vial of his blood. I placed it with my other family members, but I felt I couldn't yet leave. I still felt connected to this place, but surely the Black Hand would hunt mer for leaving the Brotherhood, making the purified sanctuaries unsafe to take refuge in.

I stayed and moved my gift giver to lay on his stone bed, better to have him rest there than slowly rot in a chair. Once I had crossed his arms across his chest like he did whenever he would sleep, I examined the room, feeling the memories I created here starting to stir within my mind. The first one that came to mind was when I first joined and met my creator. He was the first one I grew to trust.

* * *

_ "So what is your story dear sister? Who did you kill?" Antoinette asked in a very bubbly voice, wide-eyed and leaning uncomfortably close for my comfort._

_ I had just earned my shrouded armor and was sitting in the dining hall of the sanctuary, holding a warm cup of mead in my hands. My face was ghostly pale and I felt myself trembling at every move or breath I made. I still had to introduce myself to the other family members… But I felt that I wasn't ready._

_ "I-I-It…." I sighed to calm my nerves "It was an accident," I replied as calmly as I could._

_ "Oh really? Care to share the juicy details" Antoinetta said as she moved in closer, intrigued over my tale._

_ I starred at the strange "sister" in front of me, why did she love death so much? It destroyed the soul and yet, she enjoyed it… I'm guessing that the more you kill, the less it bothers you… But it was all an accident, I only killed two people in my ENTIRE life and it made my heart ache._

_ "Sister?" Antoinetta asked._

_ "Antoinetta, leave our dear sister be, she needs some time to adjust, you should know the first kill is always the hardest to our new family members…" said a silken voice._

_ I gazed up and saw a tall man with a gaunt ghostly pale face, bright red eyes, and brown hair pulled loosely into a tail. He looked ancient, meaning he had been here for a while… I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was one of the other family members I had to meet still. I was smart enough to know he was a vampire, even without the red eyes you could tell._

_ "Awe, but dear brother, she was just about to explain to me what happened," Antoinetta whined._

_ "Maybe when she has a chance to ease her nerves and collect her thoughts she will tell you, for now, just leave her be…" said the man._

_ Antoinetta sighed in defeat before standing and leaving the room, me alone with a vampiric dark brother who was now walking towards me. He pulled a chair from the table and flipped it around, resting his arms on the back of it._

_ "What is your name dear sister?" He asked._

_ "You just told Antoinetta to stop bothering me…" I murmured._

_ The dark brother chuckled slightly, chuckled at my response… I felt both embarrassed and annoyed at him._

_ "All I asked was your name… here I will give you mine, I am Vincente Valtieri, and I handle the contracts for all new members…" Vincente replied through his chuckle._

_ "Vaesha Draecon…" I replied "And, no need to tell me what you are, I already know you are a vampire… and ancient one at that," I added._

_ Vincente chuckled once more before resting his crimson eyes on me,_

_ "My you are a bright one, I usually have to tell our new family members what I am, and yes indeed I am "ancient" I was stricken three hundred years ago in Vvardenfell…" Vincente commented._

_ I nervously smiled before taking a sip from my now warm mead, feeling slightly better than I did just a few moments ago._

_ "While I'm here, I think it is time I tell you more about our business, what is expected, the tenets, and pretty much all the basic knowledge you need…" Vincente added._

_ I nodded before taking another sip of my mead, waiting for the vampire to explain the ways of this strange family._

* * *

**Present day:**

The moons shined brightly as I guided Sabine through the darkened village, we were in the Dunmer section of the village, many of them stumbling around from the taverns to their homes after a long night of drinking tankard after tankard of Sujamma.

"See that Dunmer right there, curled up by the torch to keep a warm?" I asked in a low whisper.

Sabine nodded, his face looking grim and pale at what I was about to do. When he walked down the stairs in our home before we left, my heart sank at his choice of clothing. It was similar to my dark brother's everyday attire. Luckily he wore a black cloak so I wouldn't break down. I stalked towards the shivering homeless Dunmer, slowly lowering myself to my knees to feed from the mer. My first vampiric meal was from a Dunmer, and the taste of their blood made me crave it over any other race.

I sunk my teeth into the blue-grey skin, puncturing one of the main veins running through his neck. I felt euphoric as the blood drained from the mer to feed my hungry vampiric self. My usual meal was back in Cheydinhal and I was glad to be where I can find Dark elven blood.

"Vaesha… a guard is approaching…" Sabine whispered loudly.

I removed my fangs from the Dunmer, healing the puncture wounds and making it seem like I was trying to help the defenseless mer.

"Everything alright citizen?" asked the guard as he came upon Sabine and I.

I looked to him, glad that my hood was hiding my crimson eyes,

"I'm just trying to help him; he was shivering so I was using my magic to warm his bones…" I lied through a charm spell I had casted.

"Very well… carry on, I will take him to the temple for proper care… you best head indoors, there have been strange happenings in town lately…" the guard said, kneeling down to pick up my victim.

"Oh?" I asked "what kind of things?" I asked once more.

The guard grunted as he picked up the Dunmer to rest in his arms before looking to me,

"Just some strange figures stalking the streets, wearing black robes and obscuring black hoods…" the guard replied before walking towards the temple.

I froze; the Black Hand was here… I had to leave before Sabine and the children get killed… or worse! I turned to my husband and lunged for his wrist before yanking him back the way we came.

"Vae, what has gotten into you?" Sabine asked as we ran through the muddy streets.

"Didn't you hear the guard? The Black Hand is here, they are the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood… They must be after me; I have to get you to safety!" I answered as we rounded a corner that lead straight to our home.

As we entered the house, I locked the door and ran up the stairs, leaving Sabine heaving for breath in the entryway. I slammed shut the door of the room I was staying in and hid in the shadows of the room as I watched through the window, keeping an eye on the city below.

My vampiric senses picked up a presence in the room, I was reluctant to pull my eyes away from the window, but I couldn't ignore the fact that there could be a Speaker or a silencer in my room. As I turned, my eyes rested on an ethereal form standing near the satchel where I kept the vials of my family member's blood… The ethereal figure looked at me with hollow eyes, the long hair the figure had seemed to billow on its own not from a draft.

"I must be seeing things… reacting to the drunken Dunmer…" I murmured to myself.

The ethereal figure drew closer, leaving behind a dim blue path behind it before vanishing. When the figure got close enough, I realized who I was seeing… Vincente Valtieri.

"I defiantly belong in the Shivering Isles… This can't be happening!" I said again.

"You are not going mad dear sister… You just never seen us before due to your lack of blood, we have been with you since you left our sanctuary…" Vincente said in his silken voice, now hollow from his ethereal form.

"Us? Then how can I only see you?" I asked.

Vincente chuckled like he usually did when I was confused.

"Because dear child, you kept your senses down to where you can only see me…" Vincente replied before reaching out and grabbing my shoulder. As a knock sounded on my door, Vincente vanished in a blue cloud.

"Vaesha? Are you alright? Who were you talking too?" Sabine asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm fine Sabine, I was just reacting to the new blood in my system… nothing to worry about…" I called out.

After a few quiet seconds, I finally heard the soft patter of Sabine's feet move away from the door. I moved to sit in the windowsill, covered by shadow, thankfully as I continued my scan of the city. My throat began to tighten, like a large lump rose to block it. I was thankful that I didn't need to breath, but then I felt two sharp pains in my neck, instantly I was whisked back into the past,

* * *

_I felt that I couldn't breathe… though I could; my throat was just very tight as Vincente drained away my blood to pass on the dark gift. My vision started to dance as stars began to show up due to my mass loss of blood. The pressure in my throat lifted as Vincente withdrew his bloodied fangs, sticking out against his ashen skin._

_ "Now dear sister, we must wait for the gift to take root, you must rest for three days in your bed for when the sun sets on the third day, you must sleep for your transformation to a vampire to complete…" Vincente explained as he wiped away my blood from his lips, then moving to sit at his usual reading table._

_ I nodded weakly before pushing myself away from the wall, steadying myself before moving to the door. I stumbled as if drunk and had to lean on the door to open it. I didn't even realize Vincente had got up and help me._

_ "Just watching you struggle is painful, allow me to help you to the living quarters…" Vincente murmured as he helped me down the hall leading to the main hall of the Sanctuary._

_ We passed the dark guardian making his rounds and Teinaava who eyed us curiously before putting the pieces together in his mind. He moved to push open the door to the living quarters. Vincente handed me over to Teinaava before patting my shoulder and leaning against a pillar as Teinaava guided me the rest of the way._

_ "Rest well, dear sister" Vincente murmured before we rounded the corner._

* * *

The pain in my neck vanished when I came to, I was resting on my bed, Either Sabine had came in while I was in my trance and placed me in bed, or I had moved their myself. My answer soon came to me when I sat up and felt a cold presence on my neck. I brushed my fingers over my neck and rested them on the tiny puncture scars that were feeling damp, though no blood was visible when I gazed at my fingers.

"Great, now I move when I am in a trance…" I grumbled to myself.

I heard a chorus of chuckles coming from the corner that held the vials of blood, only an ethereal blue form showed when I looked over…

"Very funny…" I grumbled again.


	6. Chapter 5: A Midnight Visitor

**Fredas 10****th**** of Sun's Dawn- 4E 1:**

Vampires don't technically sleep, instead we take the appearance of sleep, but we are still awake. I guessed the reason for this was a form of defense, to protect ourselves from any type of threat because when Vampires "sleep" they are vulnerable.

The visitor thought himself unseen, even with his petty spells. I smelled his blood as he entered the house, heard his heartbeat as he stepped onto the land. He walked straight into a beast's lair. I waited for him to enter my sanctuary so I can strike, but first I felt the visitor walk around the house, opening doors as if he was looking for someone.

I snapped my crimson eyes open and reached under my pillow for Sufferthorn before rising to my feet and creeping to the shadows, awaiting this visitor. After a few breathless moments, the door opened slowly and a form entered, covered in a chameleon spell. When the figure closed the door, and scanned the room, I leapt out of my shadowy hiding place and tackled the figure, Sufferthorn's glowing red blade at the neck, his hand around my throat.

The spell wore off, revealing a man dressed in black, his hood fell away, revealing the race of the visitor. He was an Imperial with brown eyes and black hair pulled into a loose tail. I knew him once as my Speaker, Lucien Lachance.

"Out of your element Mr. Lachance?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Lucien looked as if he weren't in any mood to joke, but of course he always looked that way, but something was different in his face… something I have only seen in my past contracts, fear.

"I come to you with no harm, I am actually in the need of your help," he said in his condescending tone.

I removed Sufferthorn from his throat, but keeping it ready, Lucien was always a sly one, using his silver tongue to trick those into lowering their guard. He did the same with removing his hand from my throat, resting his hands on a hidden dagger in his sleeves.

"What does the great Lucien Lachance, Speaker of the Black Hand require of a renegade?" I asked in a teasing tone as I rose to my feet.

Lucien hissed a little in annoyance as he too, rose to his feet, restoring his hood to hang over his face to hide his emotion. But he didn't know that I could sense it as a clear day.

"Your successor… Mr. Valerin is not doing his Dead Drops; instead he is going around killing members of the Black Hand and labeling me the Traitor!" He hissed in a low tone.

"It's not my fault that you can't find a reliable person to do your dirty work, besides… I don't know who this Valerin is," I said

Lucien smirked at my comment as he crossed his arms,

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Valerin told me everything he knew about you. He told me you've met before in the Imperial City, got arrested together, and escaped with the Emperor himself before his death…" Lucien said smugly.

I flinched a little as Lucien as he explained how I knew the man he spoke of. Remembering a certain Imperial thief who caused me so much pain and torment while imprisoned across from that dammed Valen Dreth for three days.

"So, little Gabriel joined the life of an assassin, and now he is causing you torment by killing off your colleagues and labeling you the traitor…" I said as I crossed my arms "And you want me to stop him?" I asked.

"You need to do something before he goes too far, he already killed two Silencers, a Speaker!" Lucien snapped.

I thought for a moment, tapping my jaw as I collected my thoughts, Lucien looked really nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"Mr. Lachance, I'm afraid that I must decline. I will not go anywhere near agents of the Black Hand and risk getting myself killed over your lack of responsibility, you started this mess by recruiting him and only you can stop him. I suggest you start now before he ends up killing the most vital person of your dysfunctional organization…" I replied.

Lucien leapt for me, his dagger gripped tightly in his hands as he reached for my throat, He pinned me against the wall, the tip of his dagger pressing against my neck drawing blood.

"Listen to me you little wretch!" He growled "If you haven't left the Dark Brotherhood, then this whole mess would have never even begun! I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand because of this disaster!" Lucien growled once more.

I pointed Sufferthorn to his gut, causing him to release my throat and back away, but he kept his dagger drawn.

"Well, if you haven't forced me to kill my dark family and investigated the traitor himself, you wouldn't be in this situation! So if you would like to become a drained husk, I would suggest leaving Mr. Lachance because you never want to anger a vampire who has been through grief and is still hungry!" I snapped, bearing my fangs.

Lucien hissed and sheathed his dagger, activating his chameleon spell and walking to the door,

"Very Well Ms. Draecon, but let me tell you this, if you don't help me solve this… When they come for me, I might just tell my colleagues about your family…" Lucien hissed as he left the room, the door slamming slightly shut before Sufferthorn could hit his skull.

Lucien had been successful in making a vampire cry, not for sadness, but for frustration and fear for her family. I couldn't lose Sabine or my children, they were not even in their teens yet, and Lucien threatened to have the Black Hand kill them. I couldn't stay here any longer; I needed to protect my family. I put on the Shrouded armor once again before I moved to gather the few things I carried with me and left a note to Sabine explaining why I left. I grabbed the satchel that my family members were in and entered the hall.

I moved to Abigail and Loris's room to say my goodbyes to them, this was the last time I would see them and I wanted to makes sure they were safe before leaving. I took two small sacks of Septims and put one on each of their bedside tables before exiting out into the hall.

I then moved to Sabine's room, leaving behind my rings that held the seal of the mages guild, along with my recommendations that I had acquired before joining the Dark brotherhood, using a quick and silent spell to change my name to his.

Once I left the home, I took notice of Lucien leaning against his horse, Shadowmere, eating an apple and looking at me with a very smug look on his face. I shot him a glare, then a rude gesture before pulling on the hood of the Shrouded armor.

He tossed the apple away before mounting his prized horse, waiting for me to mount an old grey mare standing by the house. When I was settled, Lucien took off on Shadowmere, leaving me to catch up to him from my horse.

* * *

Lucien lead me to Bravil by Tirdas, I was on my guard during the entire journey, occasionally looking around as we entered the town. With his chameleon spell activated he lead me to the tavern where I saw Gabriel drinking mead at a table in the corner, eyeing a dark elf closely.

"That is the Listener's Successor, Alval Uvani we must warn him…" Lucien murmured.

"You expect me to approach a member of the Black Hand so openly? I'm a renegade, you remember?" I hissed in a low voice.

"We have to do something to stop Gabriel…" Lucien murmured in a low hiss.

"How about I approach Gabriel and distract him while _you_warn Uvani…" I hissed.

"Are you mad!? They are hunting me night and day!" Lucien hissed once more.

I smirked at Lucien while I moved towards Gabriel, sitting across from him and blocking his vision from Uvani.

"Hello Gabriel… good to see you again," I acted.

Gabriel looked at me and put his mug of mead down, his green eyes wide in shock at who he saw.

"Well, I didn't know my old cell mate was in the brotherhood, let alone a Vampire…." Gabriel said with a smile.

"I thought I'd never see you again after the Oblivion Crisis…" I added.

"The Oblivion Crisis is what brought people together, I'm just enjoying life as Champion…" Gabriel said as he raised his mug once more.

"So you stopped Dagon?" I asked "Why would the Imperial Champion even bother joining the Dark brotherhood?" I asked once more.

"Well, Akatosh stopped him, I just helped. And you should know that without Daedra threatening to invade our world, things can get pretty boring around here…" Gabriel said with a chuckle before signaling the tavern maid for another mug of mead. Once his mug was filled I cleared my throat.

"Speaking of the brotherhood, care to share your contract details with a fellow Dark Sister?" I asked, still acting like I was still a part of the Brotherhood.

"I'm not sure our Speaker would like that… he told me not to tell anyone…" Gabriel said as he looked around me to make sure Uvani was still in place.

"But our Speaker isn't here and he won't know that you told me…" I said with a sly smile.

Gabriel sighed and looked around the room before unearthing several pieces of parchment, sliding them across the table to me before rising and dropping a few Septims on the table. I gathered them up and pretended to look at them as I watched Gabriel pull on a cloak and follow Uvani out of the Tavern.

Lucien slowly appeared in front of me, snatching the parchment from my hands and reading them. After several moments he handed them back and ran out of the tavern, swearing under his breath.

I quickly followed after Lucien, using the dark alleyways as shortcuts. When I finally caught up to him, he was standing over Uvani's corpse, anger stretched across his face. I walked up behind him; he turned and activated his chameleon spell running towards the front gate of Bravil.

* * *

"You wasted precious time!" Lucien growled once I exited the city.

I looked to him with my arms crossed, my crimson eyes flaring as I mimicked his anger,

"I tried, okay? How was I suppose to know he would leave after giving me his Dead Drops!?" I snapped.

"Clearly he is naïve if he believes that I wrote those Dead Drops, only two of those are written by me, the rest has a different handwriting and is on different parchment! He is on his way to the Imperial City; we must hurry and get to him before he kills another member of the Black Hand!" Lucien added as he mounted Shadowmere and broke off down the road.

I moved to my Grey mare and found that she was gone; I looked to the stable hand and shook him awake, keeping my eyes hidden from sight.

"Where is my horse?" I asked sharply.

The stable hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned before looking at me,

"A fellow told me that he just bought the horse, he rode off a few minutes ago towards the North…" the Stable hand said in a worn out voice.

I swore and tossed a sack of coins at the stable hand before moving towards a chestnut horse and mounting it.

"I'll take this horse, please accept those coins as his payment," I called back as I rode off in the direction of the Imperial City.


	7. Epilogue: The Silenced Brotherhood

You have reached the end of this chapter of Vaesha's life, please stay tuned for the next installment. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.

* * *

I arrived at the Imperial City by sunrise the next day, I could feel my blood boiling from the few feedings I had since this trip began. I knew my vampiric features would be starting to show, so I pulled up my hood and entered the city, hoping to find someone to feed from before locating Lucien. I found myself in the Arena District of the city, and to my luck, a Dark elf dressed in combatant armor was sitting on a rock under a flowering tree, sharpening his sword. As I approached him, he sighed and looked up at me, handing me a piece of paper with his name on it,

"Here you go adoring fan, my autograph… don't faint on me like the others…" he said in a worn out voice.

"I wasn't here for your autograph; I simply wanted to ask you something…" I replied, mimicking his tone.

The Dunmer looked up at me, his crimson eyes flaring with astonishment over not having to tend to an adoring fan. He looked rather feminine for a male, either it was his long raven hair or his elven features... maybe both.

"I need to speak with you in private, I don't want listening ears to hear this…" I said with a charm spell masked in my words.

The Dunmer looked to struggle a bit as the charm spell took over. He stood after a few seconds and followed after me towards an alleyway that was still dark as night. When I was sure no one was looking I pulled the dark elf in front of me until he faced outwards and sank my fangs deep into his neck from behind. I felt life slowly coming back to me after I pulled away, healing the bite marks and the chance of the disease spreading.

"Thank you for listening, you may go back to whatever you were doing," I said as I broke the charm spell and slipped deeper into the alleyway.

I continued to walk in the shadows, using a weak chameleon spell as I waited for my body to look less vampiric as it took to the new blood in my system. I was lost in thought, sensing my family members walking with me in their blue ethereal form, commenting on my subtly with my feeding.

"I was a little sloppy, I know… But I needed some blood or I was to burn…" I replied, earning a sigh from my gift giver.

"You are lucky a guard didn't walk by the alleyway, you should have pulled him deeper if you were going to feed, haven't I taught you better?" Vincente scolded.

"I'm sorry dear brother; my hunger got the best of me…" I replied in a shameful voice.

"Look, its Lucien!" Antoinetta said in excitement, causing me to look forward.

She spoke the truth, Lucien stood on the other end of the alleyway, leaning against the wall as he watched a back garden containing a well, a tree stump and a few shrubs. Lucien took notice of me and nodded slightly, keeping his face blank of all emotions.

"It is about time you got here, Gabriel hasn't shown yet, but I expect him soon…" Lucien said in a low murmur before activating his chameleon spell.

I remained silent and watched the garden ahead, guards occasionally passing for their patrol. After what seemed to be an eternity, Gabriel entered the garden, yawning before kneeling in front of the stump, pulling out a fat pouch of coins and a new piece of parchment, similar to the fake dead drops he gave to me back in Bravil.

"Havilstein Hoar-Blood… murder of a Solstheim chieftain… Gnoll Mountain Southeast of Bruma…Go to Nornal to retrieve the next Dead Drop and payment…" Gabriel murmured before pocketing the gold and rising to his feet. He read the dead drop once more before stuffing it into his pocket and leaving the garden.

Lucien swore under his breath before turning to me,

"Havilstein is a Silencer!" He said in a loud whisper.

I felt my focus fading as I heard Antoinetta laugh sounding from behind me; I swatted my hand to shush her so I can regain focus to what Lucien was saying,

_'Dear sister, you should tell Lucien I said hello,' _Whispered the spirit of Antoinetta_ 'and tell him that it is sad that he left you alive,'_she added.

I hissed and turned to face Antoinetta, sending her a rude gesture "Shut up!" I hissed.

Lucien stopped speaking, looking to me with a raised brow, confusion showing in his eyes, "Excuse me?" he asked, earning my attention. I ducked my head and gazed over my shoulder, crimson meeting brown.

"Sorry, Antoinetta Marie is insulting me again..." I said apologetically.

"She's been dead for 3 months now, how can she be insulting you?" Lucien said with confusion still in his eyes and voice.

I sighed and turned to fully face the Speaker, my right hand in the satchel hanging from my shoulder. I pulled out a small vial filled with liquid, glowing in the hidden sunlight.

"After I left your private sanctum all those months ago, I took some of their blood to preserve my memories and keep them close, I've been having conversations with them whenever they decide to show," I explained.

Lucien kept his face emotionless, earning yet another sigh from me,

"Here, if you don't believe me here, hold her vial and you will see her..." I said, handing Lucien the vial of blood.

"I don't see anyone Draecon," Lucien said after a few moments of silence.

"I swear to you, she is there! They visit me every night to keep me company and have a few laughs!" I claimed.

"That is enough!" Lucien snapped, he handed the vial back to me and turned away, pulling his hood up leaving the alleyway "I had enough of your games and shenanigans; we have more pressing matters to attend to besides your madness!" Lucien growled once more.

I felt my mood drop, staring at Lucien through blurry crimson eyes, tears cascading down my ashen cheeks,

"I am not mad! You just don't see them because you weren't close to them as I!" I argued back.

Lucien ignored me and urged Shadowmere into a run, leaving me in the alleyway as rain starting to pour from threatening black clouds I didn't notice starting to move over the sun.

"I am not mad! I will prove it to him!" I said, pulling up the hood of my cloak to shield me from the rain.

* * *

I spent the next few days in the Imperial City, occasionally going to Arena matches to pass the time and to think of a way to prove that I wasn't mad. By the third night, when it was time for another feeding, I snuck into the Bloodworks of the Arena, looking for more of a subtle way of finding my next meal. It was late and I expected the area to be filled with the combatants sleeping in their bedrolls, but tonight no one was there. The sound of water dripping onto the stone floor from where the combatants cleaned themselves of blood was the only sound. A lone torch was lit, not that I needed the light as a vampire.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, my meal was delayed until I had the chance to sneak out of the Bloodworks; the guards had special enchantments to see through any invisibility spell, making my escape difficult.

I pulled a random family member out f my satchel and eyed it with sadness; it was M'raaj'Dar's blood behind the enchanted glass,

"I know you didn't like me very much… but do you think I'm mad?" I asked in a hushed tone.

I was greeted by silence; nothing appeared as I waited so I tried another family member and asked the same thing until I had asked all of them. Nothing came, I was alone. I slid down the wall until I sat on the damp stone and held my head in my arms.

The soft pitter-patter of footsteps brought my attention to my surroundings, as I gazed upward with my crimson eyes, I saw the Dunmer from a few days ago, wearing training garments, his knuckles covered with black cloth. His hair was loose, making him look even more feminine than the last time I've seen him.

"Were you sent here to kill me?" he asked when he noticed me sitting on the floor.

I remained silent and kept my face emotionless. The Dunmer sighed and started to walk towards me, not worried about the fact that some stranger was hanging out in the Bloodworks late at night. He knelt down in front of me, the balls of his feet supporting him as his eyes kept fixed upon me.

"I wasn't aware I killed anyone in the arena that had someone who cared for them, they could just ask for an apology instead of sending an assassin to finish off the Grand-Champion…" the elf murmured.

"You aren't going to die by my hands; I was just looking for some food and a place to stay for the night…" I replied.

The Dunmer nodded slightly before his lips twitched at the slight smile he held,

"You are the vampire from before…" he said.

I nearly gasped at his realization, I was sure he wouldn't remember me after I had fed from him. He seemed t notice my body language, rising up his hands in a calming gesture.

"If you needed to feed, all you had to do was ask…" the Dunmer said gently "I know it may seem weird to you, but if it helps someone, I will be willing to do anything to help," he added.

"So if I went up to you in a busy room and demanded that you allow me to feed from you, you would do it?" I asked, testing if he was serious.

The Dunmer laughed at me, his laugh sent chills down my spine, it sounded all too familiar, yet different.

"If you put it like that, I would and explain it was just your way of saying you were hungry to the people surrounding me," the Dunmer said through his laugh.

I crossed my arms across my chest and felt my mouth start to water as the Dunmer loosened the collar of his shirt to expose his neck,

"Here, you may feast from me if you wish…" the Dunmer said.

"You are taking this so lightly and I to trust that you won't try to kill me as I feed from you?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

The Dunmer sighed and rose to his feet before reaching out for my arms to hoist me up; he towered over me by a few feet. He stepped back and moved to a bedroll, lying upon it before resting his eyes on me once more.

"If you don't trust me, I won't force a hungry vampire…" the Dunmer said in a tired voice.

I turned away from the Dunmer, making my way towards the door, as I touched the handle, he cleared his throat,

"If the guards asked, just say that Shaedrin had invited you to watch him train…" he murmured.

I ignored him and left the Bloodworks, letting myself forget feasting on him, I could find a drunk beggar somewhere on the Waterfront to feed from before leaving to find Lucien.

* * *

Instead of finding Lucien, Gabriel found me instead. His face was grim and he looked desperate,

"Vaesha, I need your help!" he said as he laid his eyes on me.

I was sitting in the inn near the city of Anvil, enjoying a mug of Alto Wine that I had spiked with some blood I harvested a few days before.

"What can I do for the Champion who saved all of Tamriel?" I asked with a cocky tone.

"My dead drops, Th-they were fake… I-I killed the listener…" Gabriel said as tears began to escape his eyes, he was hysterical.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, pretending to be surprised.

Gabriel sat down across from me and gripped his head in stress,

"I got to my Dead Drop after killing a Nord who murdered someone on Solstheim and after I killed my target, Lucien approached me, he was furious and told me that I had betrayed him…" Gabriel said hysterically.

I motioned for him to continue,

"He explained that after I completed the second Dead Drop, I started killing members of the Black Hand, I-I didn't even know that they weren't written by Lucien until he showed me… oh, the poor Listener and every member of the Black hand falsely killed by my hands…' Gabriel said through tears.

"Gabriel it will be okay, you just have to find out who switched your Dead Drops and find out why…" I murmured, calming the Imperial.

"No, it's not okay! The terrible thing is that I am found innocent in all this Vaesha!' Gabriel said as he looked at me "the remaining members believe that you and Lucien are the traitors and are not only hunting Lucien day and night, but you as well!" Gabriel added.

I gasped and removed my hand from Gabriel's shoulder,

"Why me?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know, Lucien sent me to go find my new Dead Drop to see if I can figure out who switches them, but I need your help… the city of Anvil isn't exactly easy to navigate and if you investigate the northern half of the city, I can investigate the south, cutting our time in half…" Gabriel replied.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked once more.

"Because I have a terrible feeling in my gut, Lucien left for Apple Watch to hide, but I feel that wasn't a good choice for him to make since the Black Hand is closing in…" Gabriel explained.

"Then we better hurry, I may not get along with our speaker, but no innocent should be punished for a crime he didn't commit" I stated, tossing some coins on the table and grabbing my cloak.

* * *

Gabriel found me after an hour of searching, a journal and a foul-smelling sack was in his hands. He handed me the journal and tapped it as an indication that he wanted me to read it.

"I can read it on the way, we have to hurry, remember?" I said, as I held the journal close to my chest, grabbing Gabriel's forearm as we moved in the direction of the city stables.

He was about to mount my old grey mare when I shook my head, gesturing to my horse I had bought from Bravil, he took the reins while I sat in the back. He pushed the young stallion as best as he could to make it to Apple Watch with what proof he had found to show that Lucien was innocent. I started getting a sour feeling in my gut, and it wasn't because of the sun starting to raise either.

* * *

"Hurry Vaesha, he is waiting inside…" Gabriel said as he jumped down from the horse.

I tossed him the journal, but stayed on its back,

"I am found guilty too Gabriel, plus even if I am found innocent again, I will still be hunted as a renegade…" I said.

Gabriel sighed sharply and hurried inside, when he closed the door behind him, I jumped into the must and crept over to the house, Shadowmere, Lucien's horse looking at my curiously with her crimson eyes. I perched myself behind a woodpile near a window and peered in. I saw Gabriel talking to four people shrouded in black; blood was dripping onto the floor from their daggers. Then they parted to show a mutilated body hanging upside down from the ceiling, Gabriel's face twisted into shock and rage.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I heard Gabriel roar.

He grabbed the foul-smelling sack and pulled out a rotten head, dropping it to the floor and causing one of the figures draped in black to step away.

"YOU ALWAYS COME TO CONCLUSIONS WITHOUT ANY PROOF!" Gabriel roared once again "LUCIEN WAS INNOCENT, VAESHA IS TOO!" he growled.

A tall figure in black stepped forward and placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, calming the angered assassin. I continued to watch, until the figures in black motioned Gabriel to move towards the door, they left the house of Apple Watch and then I could hear their voices.

"You can't leave now Gabriel, we need you to be there to tell your story to the Night mother then she'll name a new listener to help us recover from that Traitorous Lucien's schemes and then we can track down his lackey…" said a female.

"Arquen, you are really naïve… How many times do I-"Gabriel said before a shushing sound came from the female.

"We will speak more of this in Bravil, meet us there at midnight and we can speak with our mother…" Arquen said before the sound of their feet squishing in the mud filled the eerie evening silence.

I heard Gabriel sigh before the sound of him mounting a horse filled my vampiric ears. When he galloped away, it was safe for me to come out of hiding.

I went towards my chestnut horse, surprised the Gabriel didn't take him, but Shadowmere instead. I felt a presence in my mind, making me pause in mounting my horse,

'_Vaesha, we can't forget our most important brother… our family isn't complete without him…._' said the voice.

I nodded and un-earthed a vial from my satchel, moving towards the house and taking a deep breath before entering. The house reeked of death, Lucien hung by his ankles, bare as a newborn, his raven hair partially loose from its tail. Several parts of his body were missing. A few fingers, some toes, his jaw… what made me sick the most was the fact that his entrails were hanging loose, some of them gnawed upon like one of the members feasted on him as a reward for killing the main suspected to be the traitor.

I knelt down in his blood and held the vial up to a deep cut on his shoulder, filling the vial slowly since most of the blood had drained from him already.

'_What are you doing Vaesha?' _I heard his voice say.

"I am preserving you so the Cheydinhal family can live on; it isn't fair that I am the only one left…" I replied.

_'You wouldn't be if you had followed me…_' he said.

I remained silent and watched as the last drop I needed fell into the vial, allowing me to seal it magically before looking at it in the palm of my hand.

"You are still warm…" I murmured.

I rose to my feet and looked behind me, seeing the blue essence of Lucien standing next to my family members, he was back in his speaker robes, face blank like it always was and the family looked happy to be with him again.

'_Dear sister, you will no longer be alone, you have the entire family with you again…_' Teinaava said before they vanished.

I nodded and pulled on the hood of my cloak, leaving the house of Apple Watch behind to live on my life.

* * *

20th of Last Seed, 4E 2

That traitorous wretch! He said he would leave the brotherhood after everything was calm, but instead he became a part of the Black Hand, the ears of the Night Mother herself! He lived in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, in Vincente's room, of all the rooms he could have chosen to be his, he had to choose his!

I had snuck into the sanctuary in the middle of the night, bypassing the Dark guardian and found myself standing over his bed; he slept so peacefully for someone about to die. My dagger Sufferthorn thirsted for his blood, and this time… he won't be joining my family because he doesn't deserve it! My blade was raised high, I could see light blue images filling in beside me, and my family was there to see the Listener's death.

'_Vaesha, don't do this, you will be hunted by the Black Hand for as long as the brotherhood lives!_' urged Ocheeva's voice.

'_Ocheeva's right, do you really think this is wise?_' Vincente asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, Sufferthorn burying itself deep into Gabriel's heart. He let out a short gasp of pain, his green eyes wide open and staring at me before he became still. I removed my prized dagger and activated my Chameleon spell, moving towards the secret entrance to what was once Ocheeva's room as I heard the rushed footsteps coming down the hall of the new dwellers of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

The Dark brotherhood was silenced once more, cut off from the voice of their dear mother until a new listener would be chosen, and I will keep striking in the night, keeping the Assassin's Guild silent, and living my life as Silencer of the Dark Brotherhood.


End file.
